The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Cynodon dactylon L.×Cynodon transvaalensis L.
‘C-7’ (also referred to herein as Sunday) is a 2007 selection from a Bermuda “green” at Cotton Creek Golf Course in Southern Alabama. The parent grasses are unknown. During the mid-80's, John Chapman, a Craft Farms employee, made several selections from an undefined green at Cotton Creek Golf Course known in the area as “Cotton Creek Dwarf”. One of the selections produced a genetically stable line with superior characteristics and was named ‘C-1’. Samples of ‘C-1’ were isolated and expanded in a protected environment. In April of 1987 Cotton Creek Golf Course sprigged its greens with ‘C-1’ and those greens have remained stable and performing well since then. ‘C-7’, hereafter known as Sunday, is a 2007 selection from ‘C-1’ greens at Cotton Creek Golf Course. ‘C-7’ has been protected from commercial use until genetically stability could be confirmed. ‘C-7’ has been genetically stable since its selection in 2007. Fine leaf texture and improved cold hardiness are two reasons that make ‘C-7’ a unique and different type of Ultra-dwarf Bermudagrass. Other characteristics that make ‘C-7’ unique are its dense canopy, lighter green color and reduced production of seed-heads. It is anticipated that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym Sunday as a trade name. ‘C-7’ is so identified in pictures and morphological and agronomic charts of this disclosure.